Kaisoo Marriage Life
by matokinite76
Summary: Memang tidak ada yang berbeda dari pasangan suami-istri ini. Mereka saling mencintai dan berbagi. Layaknya setiap pasangan di muka bumi ini. Yaaa walaupun pasangan yang satu ini 'sedikit unik'. Tapi, pernahkah kau berpikir untuk mengikuti kisah cinta dalam rumah tangga mereka?/It's KaiSoo/KaiDO fanfiction! RnR juseyonggg


Semua berawal seperti biasa. Suara berisik burung yang berkicau di halaman rumah menandakan bahwa pagi sudah datang. Matahari yang masih menampakkan seperempat dirinya di atas sana. Cahayanya yang masih terasa teduh mencoba memasuki sebuah ruangan melalui celah-celah jendela ruangan tersebut. Mencoba membangunkan seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil yang masih tertupi selimut biru langitnya.

Kyungsoo—laki-laki itu membuka mata _doe_-nya perlahan. Beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjap, membiasakan sinar matahari yang menyapa korneanya. Tubuhnya melengkung, merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak beranjak dari kasur ukuran king size tersebut. Matanya menatap sayu kasur bagian kanannya. Sepertinya 'seseorang' yang semalaman ini ia tunggu kehadirannya sampai tertidur kembali tidak pulang ke rumah. Terlihat dari seprai sebelah kanannya yang tidak berantakan.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya. Mencoba agar hembusan tadi sekalian membawa sebagian rasa sesak akibat rindu yang mendalam. Walaupun pada kenyataannya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Rasa rindunya pada seseorang itu benar-benar besar. Mengisi setiap ruang kosong di dadanya. Membuatnya dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak.

Tidak. Seseorang tersebut bukan meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk wanita lain. Atau hal-hal yang begitu menyedihkan seperti yang mungkin kau baca di dunia pernovelan. Hanya saja seseorang ini terlalu sibuk dengan 'dunia perkantorannya'. Walaupun seseorang tersebut tetap memerhatikan Kyungsoo dengan sering mengiriminya pesan masuk atau meneleponnya. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo ingin sosok itu hadir disampingnya. Terlebih lagi jarak antara kantor dan rumah mereka tidaklah jauh. Bahkan untuk pulang pun tidak sempat dilakukannya. Benar-benar sesibuk itu kah Ia?

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menduduki dirinya di pinggir kasur. Mengecek handphonenya sebelum ia bersih-bersih diri dan kembali memulai aktifitasnya sebagai seorang 'istri dan calon ibu rumah tangga'. Layar handphonenya menunjukkan beberapa pesan masuk dan 7 missed call dari orang yang sama. Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu membuka pesan masuk dari seseorang tersebut yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri.

_**From: Jongie boo**_

_**21.24 KST**_

_**Sayang, maafkan aku. Malam ini sepertinya aku akan menginap lagi di kantor. Kau tidak apa-apakan jika aku tidak pulang lagi? Kunci rumah dengan baik ne~ dan jangan coba-coba mengajak laki-laki lain masuk ke rumah. Sekalipun itu Xiumin hyung, ara? **_

_**P.S: Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Tolong jaga hatiku yang sudah ku titipkan padamu. Dan sudah kupastikan aku akan menjaga hatimu yang kau titipkan padaku dengan baik :***_

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tangannya kembali membuka pesan masuk yang lainnya.

_**From: Jongie boo**_

_**23.54 KST**_

_**Sayang, apa kau sudah tidur? Aahh aku merindukanmu pekerjaan ini benar-benar membunuhku. Apa kau menungguku? Tidurlah. Aku tidak ingin kau ketiduran karena menungguku. Selamat malam, istriku. Jangan lupa berdoa dan memimpikan suami tampanmu ini. kekeke. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat.**_

Tangan Kyungsoo kembali membuka pesan terakhir yang masuk ke handphonenya.

_**From: Jongie boo**_

_**05.55 KST**_

_**Baby boo~ selamat pagi. apa kau tertidur nyeyak? Apa aku hadir di mimpimu? Apa ada nyamuk nakal yang mengganggu tidurmu? Jika iya, aku akan membunuhnya karena sudah berani menggigit dan mengganggu tuan putriku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, sayang. Jangan lakukan banyak aktifitas yang berat dan membuatmu jatuh sakit. Aku merindukanmu. Dan seperti yang kau ketahui, suamimu ini selalu dan akan selamanya mencintaimu.**_

Kyungsoo semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Tangannya menekan tombol 1 dan langsung tersambung ke handphone milik suaminya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat sang pemilik handphone menerima sambungan dari Kyungsoo. "Yeoboseyo?" sapa suara yang begitu Kyungsoo rindukan. Suara yang sudah sangat berat itu semakin berat, yang Kyungsoo yakini suaminya baru saja terbangun. Ah, sepertinya Kyungsoo memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk menelepon sang suami saat ini. Salahkan saja hatinya yang sudah menjerit ingin mendengar suara berat dan selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tenang itu.

"Y-yeobo," Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari suaranya bergetar. Sungguh, ingin sekali ia menangis. Haruskah aku pertegaskan lagi? Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan sang suami. Dan harus kutekankan, BENAR-BENAR disini adalah bahwa Kyungsoo memang sangat sangat dan sangat merindukan suaminya.

"Chagiya. Ada apa dengan suaramu? Apa terjadi sesuatu di rumah, eoh?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, dan berbarengan dengan gelengan kepalanya kristal bening itu jatuh dan membasahi pipi chubby-nya.

"Aniyo."

"Geurom, waeyo?"

"Bogoshipeo. Jeongmal." Ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan air mata yang menetes. Sedangkan di tempat yang berbeda, laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan yang tengah duduk bersantai di kursi kerjanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang istri.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, baby-ya. Bahkan aku jauh sangat merindukanmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian tangannya yang menganggur menghapus air matanya.

"Kau sedang apa? Apa tidurmu cukup? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa sudah selesai semua? Kau sudah sarapan? Dan, Apa kau berselingkuh dibelakangku?" Tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi. Sedangkan Jong In—sang suami—hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan berentet dari istrinya.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya satu-persatu, baby. Jika seperti ini mana bisa aku menjawabnya." Suara tawa Jong In terdengar diseberang sana. Membuat sesuatu yang terasa layu di salah satu bagian hati Kyungsoo kembali hidup.

"Tck! Jawab saja Kim Jong In." Lagi. Suara tawa Jong In menggema di telinga Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo secara reflex ikut menarik bibirnya.

"Baiklah, tuan putri. Aku sedang memikirkanmu. Hampir semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, karena tidak ada pelukan hangat dari istriku yang membuat tidurku sangat nyaman. Pekerjaanku belum benar-benar selesai dan aku ingin sekali menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat agar bisa bertemu istriku. Dan yeah, kau mengenalku dengan baik, sayang. Aku tidak akan sempat sarapan jika pekerjaan disini menumpuk. Yang terakhir, bagaimana bisa aku berselingkuh dibelakangmu jika kaulah orang yang membuat mataku buta oleh orang-orang diluar sana yang mungkin menggodaku. Jika kaulah laki-laki tercantik yang pernah aku temui."

Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah mendengar jawaban dari sang suami yang sekaligus menggodanya. "Kau menggodaku, Tuan Kim?"

"Tidak. Aku mengatakannya dengan jujur."

"Terserah apa katamu, suamiku. Ah Jongie, boleh kah aku bertanya?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sedari tadi, baby boo. Kekekeke." Kyungsoo mempautkan bibir bawahnya. Merajuk karena sang suami kembali meledeknya lagi. "Aku serius, Tuan Kim!"

"Kau bebas bertanya padaku, sayang."

"Sebenarnya…. Apa yang terjadi dengan perusahaan? Kau tidak mungkin hanya mengerjakan setumpuk kertas-kertas itu tanpa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di perusahaan. Benarkan?"

Well, Kyungsoo memang tidak mengerti dengan dunia perbisnisan, tapi ia cukup pintar untuk membaca kondisi saat ini. Jong In tidak akan berdiam diri di kantor dan menenggelamkan dirinya dengan berkas-berkas serta laporan yang sangat membosankan sampai berhari-hari. Tidak. Jika tidak ada yang terjadi di perusahaan.

"…."

"Jongie?"

"Kau benar-benar sangat peka pada sekelilingmu, sayang."

"Aku tidak memintamu memuji diriku, Jong In-ku. Aku memintamu menjawab pertanyaanku!" Jong In tertawa di seberang sana. Sedangkan Kyungsoo semakin memajukan bibirnya kesal karena sang suami tidak bisa diajak berbicara serius saat ini.

"Kyungie?"

"…."

"Sayang, kau marah?"

"…."

"Ahh baiklah-baiklah. Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Kumohon jangan mendiamiku seperti ini." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Kalah. Ia selalu kalah jika suaminya sudah memohon seperti ini.

"Kau menang, Jong In. jadi, apa yang terjadi di perusahaan?"

Kali ini, Kyungsoo mendengar helaan nafas berat dari Jong In. sumpah demiapapun Kyungsoo sangat tau bahwa Jong In sedang menanggung beban berat sekarang.

"Jongie…"

"Sebenarnya saat ini….perusahaan sedang diambang kebangkrutan." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya yang reflex terbuka. Kaget mendengar jawaban dari Jong In. Jadi, selama tiga hari dua malam sang suami sedang mati-matian menyelamatkan perusahaan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, tidak tau apa-apa. Istri macam apa dia?

"Nilai jual saham menurun drastis. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, sayang. Aku yakin sebentar lagi semua akan berakhir. Perusahaan akan kembali normal. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"…."

"Baby?"

"M-mian Jongie…"

"Mwoga? Tidak ada yang perlu untuk ku maafkan, sayang."

"Aniii. Aku merasa aku bukanlah istri yang baik. Aku merasa aku hanyalah istri yang egois. Hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Istri macam apa aku ini, Jongie?"

"Hei hei hei… berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Aku tidak pernah merasa jika kau bukanlah istri yang baik dan egois. Kau yang terbaik, sayang. Berhenti berpikiran jelek tentang dirimu lagi, eoh?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ne, baiklah."

"Nahh yang seperti itu baru istriku." Kyungsoo tersenyum sedangkan Jong In tertawa di seberang sana.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri sambungannya, Jongie."

"Ah wae?" tanya Jong In dengan nada merajuknya. "Kau baru saja meneleponku dan sudah ingin mengakhirinya."

"Tapi, aku harus mandi dan menyelesaikan tugas rumah."

"Mandi? Ah, seandainya aku berada di rumah pasti kita sudah menghabiskan waktu indah di bathup berdua, sayang. Merasakan sensasi aneh saat kulit kita bergesekkan satu sama lain. Atau saat aku me—"

"YA KIM JONG IN YANG MESUM BERHENTI BERPIKIRAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!" potong Kyungsoo sebelum suaminya semakin berbicara kearah yang melenceng dan membuat wajah Kyungsoo semerah tomat mendengar perkataan sang suami yang frontal dan vulgar.

"Wae, sayang? Bukankah kau merindukannya juga, eum?" Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati karena suara sang suami yang sengaja di seduktifkan.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak beres, Tuan Kim Jong In yang ku sayang." Jong In hanya tertawa puas karena berhasil meledek sang istri.

"Apa salahnya? Aku hanya mengatakan pada istriku."

"Tetap saja kau harus mengontrol pemikiran mesummu, suamiku sayang. Sudahlah, hari sudah semakin siang. Aku harus memutuskan sambungannya sekarang."

"…."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Pasti saat ini suaminya sedang merajuk. "Jongie, kau marah?"

"…"

"Jong Innie~"

"…"

"Yeobo~"

"…."

"Aku serius, Tuan mesum!"

"…."

"Haish…aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dan menggantungkan hidupku dengan laki-laki sepertimu."

"Karena aku tampan."

"Cih! Percaya dirimu sudah lebih dari batasnya, Tuan Kim. Jja! Aku sudahi ne? Jangan memaksakan dirimu terlalu keras, ne? istirahatlah sejenak, honey. Apapun yang terjadi aku selalu mendukungmu dan aku percaya kau bisa menangani kejadian seperti ini. Semoga semua cepat selesai agar kau kembali menghabiskan banyak waktu denganku. Aku merindukanmu."

"Ne, arasseo sayang. Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu. Lihat saja nanti, saat aku sampai rumah aku akan memakanmu, sayang. _Rawr_…"

"YAK KIM JONG IN!"

"Ahahaha arasseo. Aku mencintaimu, baby soo. Selamanya."

"Aku lebih banyak mencintaimu, suamiku."

"Kalau begitu aku amat sangat banyak daripada rasa cintamu padaku, istriku."

"Jong In-ah, aku benar-benar harus menutup teleponnya." Jong In kembali tertawa. Telepon dari istrinya benar-benar membuat harinya tidak benar-benar buruk.

"Baiklah-baiklah, baby. Ah ya, aku akan pulang hari ini untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang ada di rumah."

"Benarkah? Aku akan menunggumu. Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo mematikan sambungannya sebelum Jong In membalas pernyataan cinta Kyungsoo. Diletakkan benda tersebut di atas nakas tempat tidurnya, kemudian Kyungsoo melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," Teriak sebuah suara berat menggema di rumah besar nan mewah tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur dan berlari menuju sumber suara tersebut. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang suami. Menyampaikan rasa rindu yang membuncah melalui pelukan eratnya. Laki-laki yang menyandang status sebagai suami Kyungsoo—atau sebut saja Kim Jong In—terkekeh kecil. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo yang terasa pas untuk didekapnya. Seolah-olah sejak awal Kyungsoo memang tercipta untuk Jong In.

"Sebegitu rindunya kah kau denganku, sayang?" Ledek Jong In yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala Kyungsoo di bahu tegaknya. Perlahan Kyungsoo merenggangkan pelukannya. Hanya merenggangkan dan tidak berniat untuk melepas pelukan yang teramat hangat untuk ia tinggali.

Mata burung hantunya yang begitu imut menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah sang suami. Demi tuhan! Penampilan Jong In benar-benar kacau. Rambut yang berantakan, lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang terlihat jelas, serta pakaian yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa Jong In teramat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan penampilannya yang mengundang setiap mata yang melihat keadaanya untuk dikasihani.

"Kau kacau, Jongie." Jong In hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat. "Aku tau. Tapi tidak mengurangi kadar ketampananku, kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau memang selalu tampan walaupun dalam keadaan sekacau ini sekalipun." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup bibir Jong In sekilas sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu," Lagi-lagi Jong In menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Menyiapkan alat-alat untuk membuat minuman yang akan diberikan pada Jong In. Kyungsoo memilih untuk membuat green tea. Setidaknya green tea dapat membuat pikiran Jong In lebih tenang. Walaupun Jong In tidak begitu menyukai green tea.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan membawa segelas green tea dan beberapa cemilan untuk Jong In. Kyungsoo sangat yakin bahwa Jong In belum mengisi perutnya sejak pagi tadi. "Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Kyungsoo. meletakkan nampah yang ia bawa dari dapur di meja kecil disamping sofa dan menduduki tubuhnya di pinggiran sofa.

Jong In menengok dan mendapati sang istri tengah menatap bingung kertas-kertas yang berserakkan di meja tamu tersebut. "Sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk mempertahankan perusahaan." Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian mengulurkan segelas penuh green tea pada Jong In.

"green tea?" tanya Jong In saat ia mengambil gelas yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Soo baby, kau kan tau—"

"Aku tau. Setidaknya kau harus meminumnya. Agar pikiranmu lebih tenang."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, sayang." Jong In menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian meminum isi gelas tersebut hingga habis. Rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat minuman itu mengalir dari tenggorokkannya. Dan jangan lupakan wangi green tea yang menenangkan masuk ke dalam hidungnya dan menjalar menuju otaknya. Membuat pikirannya jauh lebih tenang.

"Eotte? Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengambil gelas yang tadinya terisi penuh sudah tidak tersisa setetespun.

"Jauh lebih baik. Aku baru tahu sebegitu besar efek green tea untuk orang yang sedang banyak pikiran. Kau memang yang terbaik, sayang. Terimakasih." Ucap Jong In dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang bebas. Mengusapnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Moment tersebut tidak bertahan lama. Jong In memilih untuk kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Sudah cukup Jong In bekerja keras siang malam dan melupakan kesehatannya yang bisa saja down karena terlalu sibuk bekerja. Lihat saja, penampilan Jong In benar-benar tidak terurus. Bahkan Kyungsoo yakin, laki-laki tersebut belum terkena air sama sekali. Alias belum mandi.

Kyungsoo mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Jong In dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Jong In. "sayang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau harus istirahat, yeobo. Penampilanmu sudah sangat memprihatinkan." Jong In tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo lembut dan menduduki tubuh mungil sang istri di pangkuannya. Saling menatap wajah pasangan masing-masing. Bertukar kasih sayang melalui pancaran mata yang masih saling menjelajah satu sama lain.

"Oh demi tuhan, Jong In! kau benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan." Jong In terkekeh pelan. meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang istri dan semakin memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo erat. Membawa tubuh Kyungsoo agar lebih rapat dengan tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, sayang. Aku tidak peduli jika kau mengatakan bahwa penampilanku terlihat menyedihkan. Yang aku pedulikan hanya kau mencintaiku. Itu saja." Kyungsoo berdecih.

"Berapa lama kau tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut hitam Jong In lembut. Membuat Jong In semakin nyaman dengan posisinya seperti ini. "Sekitar lima belas atau tiga puluh menit mungkin." Ucap Jong In tanpa berniat membuka matanya yang terpejam saat ini.

"Ya tuhan! Oh astaga suamiku sayang, bagaimana bisa kau menyebut itu tidur, huh? Itu hanya sekedar memejamkan mata."

"Kan sudah ku katakan padamu, istriku. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada kau disampingku." Kyungsoo mendengus, kemudian berdiri dari posisinya. Membuat Jong In mau tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri, baby? Aku masih ingin seperti tadi." Protes Jong In dan jangan lupakan bibir yang maju beberapa centi. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Kau harus merapihkan penampilanmu. Kajja, kita ke kamar. Aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu mandi." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Jong In menuju kamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai menyiapkan air hangat dengan aroma mint untuk sang suami. Sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat Jong In tengah bersender di kepala kasur dengan sebelah tangan menutupi matanya. Benar-benar terlihat sangat lelah. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju Jong In yang masih belum menyadari jika Kyungsoo sudah selesai menyiapkan segalanya untuk ia mandi.

Cup.

Ciuman di pipinya membuat Jong In mau tak mau melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi matanya. Tersenyum ketika melihat istri imutnya tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Segera diubah posisinya menjadi duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depannya. Perlahan, tangan Jong In menarik pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Melingkarkan tangannya disana dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut rata Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo kembali mengelus sayang surai hitam milik Jong In. Membiarkan posisi mereka seperti ini dulu. Kyungsoo tau seberapa berat beban yang Jong In pikul saat ini. Perusahaan yang dikelola secara turun-temurun itu tengah krisis di bawah kepemimpinan Jong In dan tentu saja Jong In tidak ingin semua berakhir di tangannya setelah apa yang ayah dan kakeknya lakukan untuk membuat perusahaan tersebut berkembang pesat selama ini.

Setelah cukup lama dengan posisi seperti itu, Jong In melonggarkan pelukannya. Mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang pujaan hati. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipi Jong In yang sedikit menirus. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat dengan aroma mint untukmu. Sebaiknya kau mandi sebelum airnya menjadi dingin dan akan ku buatkan susu hangat nanti." Jong In mengangguk, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo menduduki tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang dengan perlahan. Menghela nafasnya. Sakit sekali melihat suamimu terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sedangkan kau tidak tau bagaimana caranya agar beban itu berubah menjadi lebih ringan. Yang kau tau hanya selalu berdiri disampingnya, menyemangatinya dan mendoakan semuanya.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Sebaiknya ia segera membuatkan susu hangat untuk Jong In sebelum suaminya lebih dulu selesai mandi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas yang terisi penuh susu putih tersebut diatas nakas. Kemudian menduduki tubuhnya dipinggir kasur. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum simpul. Matanya masih menatap sayang punggung laki-laki yang masih tak menyadari kehadirannya. "Mau sampai kau mematutkan dirimu di cermin, sayang?"

Jong In membalikkan tubuhnya dan kaget mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk dipinggir kasur. Sejak kapan sang istri masuk? "Baby, sejak kapan kau disitu?"

Kyungsoo berdiri kemudian mengambil susu yang berada di nakas dan memberikan gelas tersebut ke arah Jong In "Emmm...sejak kau benar-benar sibuk dengan pantulan dirimu di cermin. Kau benar-benar tak menyadari kehadiranku?" Jong In menggeleng.

"Payah. Sudah, habiskan susumu. Setelah itu tidurlah." Jong In menghabiskan susu putih ditangannya dengan tak sabaran. Atau memang rakus? Entahlah. Yang jelas, saat ini hanya dalam hitungan detik gelas yang tadi penuh dengan susu putih sudah tak bersisa walaupun hanya setetes. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas kemudian mengambil gelas kosong tersebut dan kembali menyimpannya diatas nakas.

"kemarilah." Kyungsoo manarik tangan Jong In untuk tidur di pangkuannya. Dan tentu saja Jong In tak menolaknya. Diletakkan kepalanya secara perlahan di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang bebas. Mencium punggung tangan putih itu beberapa kali.

Mata Jong In terpejam. Merasakan betapa lembutnya belaian tangan Kyungsoo di rambutnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Jong In di pangkuannya yang tengah terpejam itu. Tidak seperti sebelumnya wajah tampan itu begitu cerah. Kali ini, hanya ada guratan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"Soo," Panggil Jong In. Genggamannya pada tangan kiri Kyungsoo mengencang dan tanpa sadar Jong In meremas tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak protes. Ia membiarkan Jong In seperti ini. Melepaskan rasa khawatir dan ketakutannya walaupun dengan meremas tangannya seperti ini.

"Hm?" Jawab Kyungsoo hanya dengan gumaman. Malam ini, biarkan Jong In menumpahkan semua bebannya. Membaginya dengan Kyungsoo. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Jong In membuka. Menampilkan dua buah bola mata kecokelatan yang begitu meneduhkan hati terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku seorang diri." Jong In kembali mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo. Matanya masih menatap mata Kyungsoo, seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih indah di pandang selain dua bola mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Pernyataan hati yang begitu tulus dan sungguh-sungguh malam ini keluar dari bibir sang suami. Maksudku, bukan berarti pernyataan hati sebelum-sebelumnya yang sering terucap dari bibir ke dua insan itu tidak tulus dan sungguh-sungguh. Tentu saja itu tulus dan sungguh-sungguh dari hati mereka, hanya saja malam ini terasa sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku takut, Soo. Takut jika besok adalah kegagalan terbesar yang aku hadapi dan kegagalan tersebut membuatmu pergi meninggalkanku. Maksudku, aku—" Kyungsoo membungkam bibir Jong In dengan bibirnya. Jong In menutup matanya kemudian melumat bibir Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum mereka melepaskan tautan satu sama lain.

"Jong In, dengar. Aku sudah berjanji di hadapan tuhan, pendeta, orang tuamu, orang tuaku dan semua orang yang hadir di hari pernikahan kita. Berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkan suamiku dalam keadaan apapun. Tidak akan meninggalkan suamiku dalam keadaan sesulit apapun. Apapun yang akan terjadi besok, aku tidak akan pergi. Bahkan jika saat kau tidak lagi membutuhkan kehadiranku sebagai pendamping hidupmu lagi, aku tetap akan memaksa untuk tetap disampingmu. Karena itulah kita memilih untuk menikah. Karena pernikahan mengikat kita menjadi satu kesatuan." Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Jong In.

"Demi tuhan, Jong In. Aku bahkan rela jika kau membawaku ke dalam kehidupan yang serba kekurangan sekalipun. Asalkan aku tetap bisa berada disampingmu dan menjadi sandaranmu, itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." Jong In menaikkan sedikit kepalanya kemudian mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku tidak tau kebaikan apa yang dulu aku perbuat sampai tuhan begitu baik mengirimkan seseorang sepertimu padaku, Kyungsoo. Yang jelas, saat ini aku benar-benar tidak akan merelakanmu untuk siapapun. Kau hanya untukku, Kyungsoo. Selamanya hanya milik Kim Jong In. Bahkan sampai kita mati nanti aku tidak akan merelakanmu bersanding dengan laki-laki lain di surga nanti."

"Kim Kyungsoo tetap akan selamanya milikmu, sayang. Tidak akan ada yang berhasil merebut hatinya dari Kim Jong In. Sekalipun itu adalah laki-laki tertampan di muka bumi ini."

.

.

.

Jong In masih berdiri di depan cermin. Menatap pantulan dirinya disana. Beberapa kali menghembuskan nafasnya. Gugup dan takut. Tentu saja! Hari ini akan diadakan rapat dengan para _investor_-nya. Rapat hari ini menentukan lanjut atau tidaknya perusahaan yang ia kelola. Rapat hari ini menentukan nasib para karyawan dan juga kehidupannya ke depan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang." Jong In membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah terduduk di pinggir ranjang mereka dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya. Seketika Jong In ikut menarikkan bibirnya. Membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

Kyungsoo mengambil dasi dan jas kantor Jong In yang terletak di atas kasur kemudian membawanya mendekati sang suami. "Soo," Panggil Jong In saat Kyungsoo mulai menyampulkan dasi berwarna hitam di leher Jong In. Mata elang itu masih menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat serius.

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana jika ternyata semua tidak baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. Mencoba meyakinkan sang suami tentang segalanya yang akan baik-baik saja. "Kau tidak percaya denganku, eoh?"

Jong In menggeleng. Ia percaya, hanya saja keraguan itu masih ada padanya. Ragu bahwa Jong In tidak mampu untuk mempertahankan semuanya nanti. "Aniii, bukan begitu." Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi sempat terhenti. Senyumnya masih mengembang.

"Aku hanya ragu, Soo. Bagaimana jika ternyata aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan dan membawamu ke kehidupan yang tidak layak?"

"Kita sudah membahas ini semalam, Jong In. Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan, kau lupa dengan perkataanku semalam?" Jong In menggeleng lagi. Menandakan bahwa ia masih ingat dengan janji Kyungsoo padanya tadi malam.

"Tidak. Aku masih ingat."

"Ya, aku tau. Karena walau bagaimanapun kau memang tidak memiliki penyakit pelupa, sayang." Ledek Kyungsoo yang disambung dengan kekehan di bibir Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak dengan Jong In. Sepertinya laki-laki itu memang sedang dalam kegugupan yang sangat. Terbukti dari ia yang tidak ikut tertawa mendengarkan ledekan sang istri.

Jong In masih menatap intens Kyungsoo yang sudah berhenti tertawa, hanya menyisakan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Apa Jong In egois meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya dan tetap berada disamping Jong In dalam keadaan apapun? Bahkan dalam keadaan miskin yang—mungkin—sebentar lagi akan mereka hadapi. Bagaimanapun Jong In ingin Kyungsoo hidup layak dan bahagia.

"Soo,"

"..."

"Jika nanti aku gagal, kau harus pergi meninggalkanku. Cari laki-laki yang bisa membuat hidupmu jauh lebih layak." Kyungsoo kembali menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap Jong In bingung.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Jong In? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau harus menceraikanku jika nanti perusahaan jatuh bangkrut." Ucap Jong In. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi bulat Kyungsoo. Sesekali mengelus pipi itu sayang. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Apa semalam tidak jelas, Jong In? Aku tidak akan pergi meskipun kau jatuh miskin."

"Tapi kau harus hidup layak dan bahagia, Soo."

"Siapa bilang aku harus hidup layak?"

"Aku."

"Kalau begitu kau pun juga harus hidup layak."

"Soo, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius, Jongie. Nah selesai!" Ucap Kyungsoo ketika ia menyelesaikan sampul terakhir dasi Jong In.

"Soo..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian memeluk leher Jong In dan melumat bibir Jong In sekilas. "Dengar, aku tidak perlu hidup layak dan bahagia Jong In. Jika kebahagiaanku saja adalah kau. Dan berhentilah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Semua belumlah berakhir dan kau sudah menyerah bahkan sebelum masuk ke dalam medan perang. Kalau kau ingin aku hidup layak dan bahagia, maka lakukan sebisamu untuk mempertahankan perusahaan, Jongie. Maka, aku akan hidup layak dan bahagia bersamamu." Jong In kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Sesaat, kedua insan tersebut terbuai oleh ciuman mereka. Menyalurkan cinta yang meledak-ledak di hati mereka melalui setiap lumatan.

Jong In melepaskan tautan mereka, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kyungsoo sehingga ia bisa melihat betapa cantiknya wajah sang istri dari jarak sedekat ini. "Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Maafkan perkataanku tadi." Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengecup sekali bibir Jong In.

"Aku jauh mencintaimu, Jongie." Jong In membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Menyesap wangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang membuat hati dan pikirannya tenang.

Kyungsoo dan Jong In melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo mengambil jas yang tadi ia letakkan di kursi rias dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Jong In. Sesekali membersihkan kotoran yang berada di jas Jong In dengan cara menepuknya. "Tampan," Puji Kyungsoo setelah melihat tubuh Jong In yang sudah terbalut jas kantornya. Jong In hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian sang istri.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Jong In. Kau percayakan?" Jong In mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kau harus percaya karena aku juga sangat percaya kau dapat mengatasinya dengan sangat baik. Sebaiknya kau bergegas pergi dan lakukan semanya dengan kemampuan terbaikmu."

"Ne, sayang. Aku pergi sekarang." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dikecupnya kening Kyungsoo cukup lama sebelum ia pergi ke kantornya.

"Aku pergi, Soo" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. "Jong In," panggil Kyungsoo, membuat Jong In membalikkan tubuhnya. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Aku akan memasak makanan yang enak malam ini. Jadi, kau harus pulang cepat dan membawa kabar baik untukku." Jong In tersenyum kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Pasti, sayang."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo termenung di meja makan. Menatap sendu pada makanan yang terlihat menggiurkan sudah tertata rapih di meja makan satu jam yang lalu. Sesekali kepalanya mendongak menatap jam berbentuk lingkaran yang tertempel di dinding ruang makan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam tapi Jong In belum juga pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana rapat hari ini? Apa semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja?

Cklek.

Kyungsoo lompat dari kursinya saat mendengar pintu utama rumahnya terbuka. Itu pasti Jong In! Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu dan benar saja dugaannya. Jong In tengah melepas sepatu kantornya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Jas kantornya sudah tersampir di lengan kirinya.

"Soo, kau disini?" Tanya Jong In sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo di depannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo to the point. Mengabaikan pertanyaan sang suami yang untuk saat ini seperti tidak penting untuk ia jawab.

Jong In menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum simpul. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegub tak karuan. Sungguh, Kyungsoo tau benar senyum itu bukanlah senyum—"Tidak,"

—keberhasilan.

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. Kakinya terasa lemas mendengar pengakuan Jong In. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya sudah mengumpul di kedua kelopak matanya.

"Tidak. Tidak jadi bangkrut, Soo!" Ucap Jong In lagi. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian menatap Jong In—yang tengah melebarkan senyumnya—bingung.

"A-apa?"

"Perusahaan tidak jadi bangkrut, Soo! Aku berhasil!" Ulang Jong In. Meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia memang tidak salah dengar. Perlahan Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya. Air matanya malah semakin mendesak meminta dikeluarkan.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari dan memeluk leher Jong In. Air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Jong In terkekeh kemudian memutar tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk lehernya beberapa kali.

"Kau suami sialan, Kim Jong In!" Ucap Kyungsoo setelah Jong In berhenti memutar tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, Jong In hanya terkekeh mendengar makian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian menatap wajah Jong In.

"Selamat! Aku yakin kau akan berhasil!" Jong In tersenyum kemudian menghapus air mata bahagia Kyungsoo yang kembali jatuh. "Semua ini berkatmu, sayang. Aku tidak akan berhasil jika tidak ada kau disampingku."

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk tubuh Jong In. Tak beberapa lama mereka melepas pelukan mereka. "Baiklah, seperti yang aku janjikan tadi pagi padamu. Aku memasak makanan yang enak untuk keberhasilanmu. Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jong In menuju meja makan. Tapi Jong In enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya dan malah menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga sang istri kembali mundur.

"Aku tidak lapar, baby-ya."

"E? Kau sudah makan?"

Jong In menggeleng. "Lalu, kanapa kau tidak lapar? Apa kau ingin makan yang lainnya?" kali ini Jong In menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh~ begitu? Baiklah, kau ingin makan apa? Biar nanti aku akan memasaknya untukmu." Jong In menyeringai samar, sehingga Kyungsoo tak dapat melihat seringaian dari sang suami.

Jong In mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo. "Aku...ingin memakanmu, sayanghhh." Ucap Jong In dengan sedikit desahan di akhir kalimatnya.

Deg.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Oh sial! Kyungsoo tidak akan selamat malam ini. Sebelum ia berfikir untuk mlarikan diri, Jong In sudah menggendongnya ala bridal. Membawa tubuh mungil itu ke kamar mereka. Mengabaikan teriakan protes dari Kyungsoo.

"YAK KIM JONG IN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tidak akan, sayang. Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini. Bagaimana jika malam ini kita bermain 15 ronde, sayang?"

"Apa? Kau gila!"

"Baiklah. Karena kau mengatakan aku gila, aku akan menambahkan menjadi 20 ronde."

"Yak Kim Jong In—"

"Ditambah protesmu, maka semuanya menjadi 25 ronde."

"HAH?!"

"Baiklah, lupakan 25 ronde. Kita akan bermain sampai pagi, Soo baby."

"APAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

Janji Kyungsoo End — Coming Soon! Romantic Dinner

.

.

HYAAA FF apa iniiiiii TT-TT Awalnya mau buat fluffy, tapi failed gitu dan berakhir dengan FF ini. So guys, rencananya aku pengen ceritain gimana perjalan di kehidupan pernikahan Kaisoo. Lika-liku, kebahagian dan kesedihan atau bahkan kecemburuan apa aja yang ada disana. Well, dan ini salah satu hasilnya.

Jadi, aku mohon untuk di review chapter ini yaaa^^ Pembaca yang baik seharusnya meninggalkan jejaknya setelah membaca FF^^ yang selama ini jadi silent reader-ku, aku harap kalian nyempatin diri buat ninggalin jejak. Terimakasih^^

Kalau gitu, sampai jumpa di next chapter! Bubye~~


End file.
